My Gift to You
by WangTangSSJ5
Summary: After the war, Hinata can't help but feel the need to express her love on a special holiday with her most beloved loudmouthed blonde ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. But how will she express her feelings? Will she follow through? Rated M for contained content.


This is another one shot, I recently thought of as well. Again, it's Christmas themed, and rated appropriately for it's...contained content.

This is just one of the stories I'm posting for the holiday, be sure to read the more friendly oriented one: _**Santa Naruto**_.

Anyway, on with it:

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hinata?" A voice called, seemingly worried.

"Hinata?" Another followed suit.

"Hinata!" A voice screamed.

"Y-yes?" Hinata snapped out of her trance with a jump.

"What's going on with you? This is the third time you've spaced out on us." Sakura whined, upon her statement a sharp gasp was heard, obviously coming from Konoha's renowned, loudmouthed flower shop owner, Ino.

"Could she be thinking of that _certain someone_?" the Yamanaka added.

"Hey yeah, she must be thinking of her beloved _Naruto._ Have you thought about the perfect gift for him?" Sakura eyed slyly.

"W-well I-" Hinata started, her cheeks beginning to burn red all the while, pressing her two index fingers together.

"Pfft, Hinata should be the one receiving. Hell, she's the one who-" Ino started then suddenly shifting her voice into a babyish tone and intertwining her fingers together, her hands pressed against her cheek coupled with a typical romantic stance, "ran out to save Naruto and to tell him that she loves him oh so much." She teased.

The war was over; had been over for a few months to be honest. Hinata still heard nothing much from Naruto as far as returning her feelings, however he became a bit closer than he once was, close enough to go on several dates. He seemed to enjoy the time they spent together, further getting to know her, but even then it seemed as if he wasn't interested in her, though they did spend quite a bit of time together nonetheless not always in the form of a 'date'. Hinata could only sink in her seat, an ice cold wooden bench in the park.

"He still hasn't said anything to you has he? Has he even kissed you? You two have gone out right?" Ino prodding the Hyuga heiress for information only to get whopped by the pinkette.

"You can be such a bitch you know that?" Sakura stated, "Of course they've gone out, it's just Naruto being dense to his own emotions, or perhaps there might be another reason for him not answering?" Hinata could only wonder. What would be the reason for him holding out? "He's such an idiot," Sakura stated only to catch a sudden and ever so rare glare from Hinata. "Eh-h, sorry Hinata." She held up her hands defensively. 'That was out of the ordinary,'.

"I know there's something there. Maybe...he's just afraid?" Hinata mumbled.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Ino asked.

"Maybe he's afraid that it's a joke; a lie? Or is it because he's so unfamiliar with the emotion, he doesn't know how to express it?" Hinata stated, her eyes trailing to the falling snow from the grayed sky as her mind began to ponder a multitude of reasons for him not responding all the while, trying to remain positive.

It was December 24th, exactly Two-Thirty P-M. A day when everyone would spend time with those that meant the most to them, both family and friends, to pay respects to those once lost, but never forgotten. This day is supposed to be filled with love and joy, in Hinata's world however, it was everything but.

It felt so long ago that she voiced her confession, so long that she stared down the last remaining Deva Path that had pinned her Naruto with chakra blades. After the events with Nagato, she tried staying near him during the war but found it futile to even try since he had been ordered to go into hiding for his own protection. Later in the war, Naruto managed to grow strong enough to send out a few clones to aid his friends in the ongoing battles, she opted to be close to one of them, the ability hear of the other happenings of the war was just one of the perks. She wanted to know anything and everything that was going on, everything involving him, just so she could make sure he was safe and would hope that he'd return safely; and hopefully into her loving arms.

"Hinata?" Sakura broke the sudden silence, she stood up, and spun around, directly facing the indigo kunoichi.

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do?" Ino asked, concern overwhelming her also drawing in close to the Hyuga, "What if he chooses someone else? What if he's already chosen someone?"

"I-I don't know." Hinata replied with her head hung down. Her long lavender coat with white cuffs, felt so heavy making her sink further into the bench. Though an idea did dawn on her, something very provocative, something completely out of the ordinary; a very bold idea. "I think...I'll have to show him how I really feel." She said as she stood up, brushing some excess snow off of her.

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"I-I'll figure something out." Hinata clearly had an idea, but even the other two knew it'd be futile to even prod the Hyuga heiress even further. Ino and Sakura only blinked at each other, both inquisitive to the intentions of their friend, just as they looked back, she had disappeared.

"Where'd she run off to?" They could only wonder.

Hinata quickly walked the snow covered streets of Konoha, constantly scanning for a 'special' type fashion shop. She did stumble upon one, "Lavishing Twilight," She mumbled as she walked in, and tinge of red gracing her cheeks. As she walked in a little bell sounded, nervousness starting to overcome her. Upon the stores racks laid all sorts of enticing outfits. Each rack had various types from camisoles and corsets to a even more conventional line of bra's and panties. Some of the outfits themselves caught her attention, enough to feel the fabric between her index and thumb.

"Welcome!" An attendant cried, her tag reading Ayane. Hinata "Eeped".

"Oh my apologies, I didn't mean to disturb your thoughts." The girl stated with a bow.

"I-It's quite alright really." Hinata said, her cheeks a bit more flushed. The attendant herself being of Hinata's height, light brown hair, blue eyes, with her form being slender but curvacious,

"Perhaps I can help you find something?" Ayane grinned, "Trying to _liven_ the ocassion for that certain someone for Christmas? Or, perhaps a pronunciation of _love_ to draw him in?" Her grin widened.

"B-both." She muttered. Ayane gave a high pitched squeel.

"Then please lemme help you, you won't regret it." She spoke quickly then smiled, motioning the Hyuga heiress to follow suit.

'I hope not.' She thought timidly. Ayane brought her to her first recommendation, a black transparent camisole with a matching pair of black panties.

"This set right here is a popular one, but doesn't scream extravagance, but its strength comes from its simplicity. This camisole is made of a thin silk that is designed for comfort and ease, all the while giving that sexy look to your significant other. Black silk wear always pleases for sure!" Her explanation making very little sense, but nonetheless, held truth. Hinata shook her head.

"Ok, how about this one?" Ayane then held up another transparent outfit, "This is called a 'baby doll' gown. This happens to be another silk product, often you can find them in nylon or a type of sheer material, and its of a lavender color. A perfect match for your eyes, and your skin. As you can see, this is also transparent and also comes with a pair of panties, all the while revealing everything but your bust and your lower sex leaving your partner ever eager to remove and see your true beauty. Would you dare him to unravel your..._mystery_?" This girl was odd and notoriously blunt, but everything she showed held high interest for the Hyuga heiress.

"Maybe..." Hinata said indecisive. The latter seeming to be a better choice, but a even more prominent thought was the embarrassment she was going through, despite only one or two shoppers browsing the store. The employee, all the while nice, was quite deviant.

"Hmm, perhaps something a bit more festive." Ayane pondered, then grinned widely, an idea obviously appeared. "I think you'll like this one a lot more than the others." She said, a giggle following suit. This time she held up a fully transparent red camisole with a matching red pushup bra coupled with a lavender colored pair of panties with also matching garter belt and stockings. "Definitely has a _holiday_ feel, eh?" She said slyly, her eyes narrowed and a wide grin placed itself, "Care to welcome that sexy Santa into your loving arms?" Hinata did like the selection, and was quite pleased with it. Slowly and fully embarrassed, Hinata nodded.

"You'll take it?" Ayane asked, Hinata nodded in comply. "Alright!" She shouted, "You won't be disappointed!" She seemed overly ecstatic, Hinata could only wonder why. "So what's a beautiful woman like you have for such a endowed bust, C-cup or D-cup? Just to be able to fit your luscious form." Ayane grinned slyly awaiting the Hyuga's response. Hinata covered her breasts, and stared at the floor, "Aw-w come on, I need to know in order for you to be comfortable in your outfit, we don't want it to be too tight ya know."

"36-C." Hinata answered quietly.

"Oh wow, you hide it so well! Wwwwait, trying to hide what you offer to stay off other confrontations?" Ayane asked, only giving a nod was given from Hinata. Ayane quickly switched the red bra from another outfit to support her cup size. As they now approached the counter, Ayane totaled it up and listed her price, 300 Ryo.

'This is gonna hurt a bit, but, it's for him.' Hinata thought as she paid the price. Ayane placed the newly purchased outfit in nice plastic bag for her, and handing Hinata the receipt.

"You have _fun_." Ayane cooed suggestively with a small wave. Hinata laughed nervously and nodded before leaving the store.

'Dear Kami, what have I gotten myself into?' She thought but then let out a small sigh and then grinned, 'What if he...' her grin transforming into a smile and her face burning red. She could feel her confidence peaking, that he could be hers by the end of the night. Now all she needed was a plan, to which she would further contemplate within the confounds of her room. As she walked ever so silently down the snow covered streets, black boots sheltering her delicate feet from the crystallized soft powdered snow, she looked up to see her blonde inspiration right in front of her, exiting a jewelry store. He stared at her and smiled big.

"Hinata!" He called as he ran over.

"Naruto, careful or you'll fall." Was all she could respond with, though suddenly feeling herself fall short.

"Ah you worry too much Hinata." He smiled then chuckled, "Say, what's in the bag?" He questioned.

Hinata blushed immensely, "Well, it's for someone...really special to me." She said, her eyes driving themselves away from his.

"Oh, I...I see." Naruto replied. Hinata could sense a bit of hurt hidden within his response, which only made her wonder. Hinata suddenly rose her head, and saw he held a small bag crunched around the form of a small grayish box, but his straight face soon formed into a smile, and on a rare occurrence blushed, "I, too, am giving a very special gift to someone I've been thinking about constantly. She's the most amazing woman I've ever known. She's one of the few kunoichi who holds a rare gentle nature to even a mons-I mean, person like me. She's amazingly talented and the most beautiful woman I've ever come to know. I just hope she accepts this gift from the bottom of my heart." He finished.

'He's in love?' She thought, and almost immediately all her confidence seem to vanish, 'He's in love with someone...other than me. He's completely moved on.' She could feel herself beginning to well up with hurt. "Well I must be going," She faked a smile, "Father is expecting me in a few minutes."

"Hey Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked, it seemed even he knew something was wrong.

"Everything is fine," She turned and walked ahead of him.

"Hinata..." he muttered seeing her disappear into the crowd of the last minute shoppers.

Once she was sure she was out of his sight, she took off, quickly arriving back at the Hyuga compound, and finally arriving in her room. She sat her bag on the floor next to her bed, and stared at herself in the dresser mirror positioned straight across from her bed. Her room itself being rather bland, nothing of much extravagance but still held a sense of sanctuary. 'No, I won't give up. If I must compete for Naruto, then I'll be sure to try my best.' She thought, and with new determination, nodded.

With each passing hour, Hinata experimented with her hair, from various styles from basic pony tail and bun, to even curling up her hair. She could only sigh in detest with each style she tried, however, one did somewhat stick out. Her long indigo hair free in all its length, in other words, just her ordinary hairstyle. In her mind, she imagined a few other ways but found even more on how to entice her beloved. In her mind, her long hair traced down her form, slightly exposing her well developed bust, but hiding her nipple, but of course that would eliminate the new camisole she would don later.

"Hmm," She pondered lowly. She then took off her coat, letting it slide to the floor, beneath it was a fishnet top, with a mesh shirt underneath. She raised her arms behind her head, slightly cocked her head to the left, leaving just her right eye exposed, and then narrowed it with a grin, "Hello...Naruto." she said softly then thought silently, 'Perhaps, a different approach?'

She then rested both hands behind her head, and just leaning her head back just a tad, eyes narrowing a bit once more, and softly said, "Naruto..." Both of her attempts seemed great in theory but how Naruto would react, well it was to be seen. One more attempt, she repositioned her mirror and through careful judgment, she was able to give a perfect reflection of her own bed.

She crawled on top of it, taking off her boots, and she stared at herself in the mirror. She laid flat on her stomach, her legs bent behind her with both her hands cupping her cheeks and with an enticing grin, softly said _his_ name. All the 'engaging moments' she would came up with seemed perfect, but she would try just one more, to see if it were to change her mind.

She then laid on her side, her head supported with her right hand, her left leg slightly overlapping the another, with a loving smile, head tilted down just a bit, and her left index tracing along her curves. She liked this one, a lot, now to add the finishing touch, "Come, my Naruto." She said softly just as she finished, her door flung open.

"Sister!" The younger Hyuga shouted; Hanabi. Hinata shrieked loudly, quickly covering herself, turned around, and hid her face. "Whatcha doin?" she asked with a sly grin.

"N-nothing, j-just thinking." Hinata hesitantly replied.

"Really now? Is that why you took an enticing position while saying Naruto's name?" Hanabi questioned, her eyes squinted, and donning a smirk.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." One couldn't believe how embarrassed Hinata was, nor the hue of red that was placed on her cheeks, one that was never thought possible. Hanabi giggled and jumped onto the bed with her sister, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Oh sister, I'm just teasing, if you really feel for him, you need to show him how much you care." Hanabi said encouragingly, the younger daughter of the strict Hiashi, further adapting the more caring, and loving attitude of her older sibling, and the ideals of her late mother.

Hinata could feel an ever growing smile towards her sister, "Thank you, Hanabi."

"Not a problem, so tell me sister, why were you striking such a pose in your mirror?" This time a bit more inquistive, Hanabi asked. This question snapped Hinata out of her trance, and she started into a nervous panic, Hinata then set up, lifting her sister with her and began an ever consistent push on her sister's back, pushing her outside the room.

"Maybe later." Hinata stated, her eyes averting her sibling's, and quickly shut the door.

"Aw-w-w, give me details afterwards." Hanabi whispered through the door before darting off.

Within a split moment, "You're too young!" Hinata shouted alerting some of the residents in the compound, Hinata herself feeling distraught. Hinata pressed her back against her door, and sunk to the floor with a sigh of relief upon her calming down.

After retaining her focus, it was now time to contemplate another portion of her plan, she had her enticing form figured out, now how to approach him directly. This thought came quick but knew it would be risky, since living in a ninja world is quite dangerous even for those closest to you. Hinata thought of sneaking into his apartment while he was gone, and await him in his room. The approach would definitely be risky, but Naruto's not always quick to get the jump on someone less he knows whom he's up against, that much she already knew.

Looks like a little bit of recon work would be needed to figure out an exact time to commence her move. She hid her bag of newly bought clothing in her closet, carefully placing it out of direct view. Surely, if her father would have seen such an outfit, he'd definitely go ballistic. She quickly made herself decent, re-fitted her black leather boots, and coat and proceeded out the her bedroom door then out the main entrance to the compound.

As she walked out, she would have to find him, and carefully listen onto what his plans were...if he had any. She proceeded down the streets back into the main market place then quickly jumped up onto a nearby water tower. She instinctively activated her Byakugan and scanned the village for his unique chakra; finding him just about three hundred feet away from her, matter of fact, close to the very shop she had just been to. Two other unknown chakras accompanied him, immediately she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to investigate further.

She found him talking to Shikamaru and Choji, she quickly leapt off and hid amongst the crowd that passed by them.

"So Shika, whatcha got planned for the day?" Naruto's voice was easily picked out to her.

"Spending time with the folks, with Temari also coming to visit as well." Replied a dull tone releasing a long sigh after his first statement, "These holidays are such a drag." Shikamaru's voice so easily pinpointed.

"Aw-w come on Shikamaru, they're not all that bad. It's time for merriment, love, friendship, and all the delicious meals you get to enjoy!" Choji shouted ever ecstatic about his upcoming meal, obviously.

"How about you loudmouth?" Shikamaru said, his pinky finger scratching the inside of his ear.

"Well, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and me are gonna be spending some of the day together, before well," Naruto paused.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura will only stay for a bit before she goes to her own family, Kakashi has the snake lady to visit, Yamato is apparently going to do his own thing only kami knows what, while I...well get to go home and enjoy myself I guess." Naruto said scratching his cheek, disappointment reeking in Naruto's voice.

'Naruto,' Hinata thought softly, 'I promise to make this your best Christmas, if...if you'll have me.' Hinata thought gripping her biceps firmly while biting her lower lip.

"So about what time, would you say you'd return home?" Choji asked. Hinata snapped out her thoughts upon hearing Choji's statement.

"Eh, I dunno, I guess whenever I feel like it. Kakashi-sensei won't leave for Anko's until around Nine-Thirty or so. I might do my own thing after I leave, so I have no clue, maybe Ten or so. Why do you ask?" Naruto perked his brow.

"Well it's supposed to get frigid tonight, according to the latest weather forecast, the temperature supposed to drop into the negatives. As of right now, the high for today is just Twenty-three degrees, and already feels like it was dropping, not to mention the windchill will definitely cause a significant difference." Choji stated, which was a valid point in Naruto's mind.

The time itself now reaching about Five-Thirty. 'So I have my deadline now, I'll be there for you Naruto.' Hinata said before leaping out of the crowd, and soon quickly leaping from roof to roof back to her compound. Each jump carefully positioned and enough chakra applied to avoid a slip for safe measures. Within moments she arrived back at the compound and into the confounds of her room. She then gently lied down in her bed, thinking of what Naruto just recently said, and found herself frowning. She then wondered about how many days of his life he had to endure just by watching everyone around him enjoying being with their family, coming home to loved ones with open arms. Friendship could only go so far. He was now seventeen, herself sixteen going on seventeen on the Twenty-Seventh.

"If...if he chooses to have me with him, I'll make sure he'll never feel devoid of anything." She mumbled and then smiled with a small flush on her cheeks. "Naruto," She whispered, imagining her first kiss with him. She could feel herself heat up once more. The clock now reading Five-Forty-five, she still had a few hours to go. Throughout the passing hours she worked on getting her outfit on and off with ease, on top of that, readying herself for her big night. She applied a light coating of lavender perfume, thought to relax the other, but to some, it could be enticing. Perhaps Naruto was one of the few?

Time flew by quickly, now her clock reading Nine-Forty. She was now outfitted in her new evening wear, she quickly covered herself with her coat, carefully sliding on her black boots then slipped out of her room, into the hall, stealthily through the main house, out into the courtyard, and out the front gate.

What Choji had said had been true, the windchill definitely made an impact on the already frigid temperature. She would have to hurry, less she would freeze outside in her provocative wear. She quickly arrived at his apartment, taking a small hairpin and picked his lock, the door clicked as she gained access, the knob now free, and with a quick twist, Naruto's apartment was now accessible.

His apartment wasn't exactly the furnishing one would come to love, only having a couch, lounge chair, and of course his dining set. She then slowly closed the door behind her and locked the knob just the way she had 'found' it. His apartment somewhat warm from the heater that just kicked on.

She took off her boots, carried them to his room, hiding them from sight, and noticed his small digital clock on his nightstand, reading Nine-Fifty-five. She quickly activated her Byakugan and scanned her area, and oddly, seen the unique chakra getting closer and closer to the apartment. As if almost on queue. Quickly she made a few hand signs, her right palm became encased in a bright green aura, she placed it upon her abdominal area, 'If something does happen, I'll be prepared.' A birth control jutsu that had been formed many years ago during the Fourth Hokage's reign.

'Here goes,' She thought, her heartbeat racing all the while a lump in her throat formed, and sweat beaded down her forehead. The door opened hearing his footsteps and his long sigh. 'Naruto,' She thought. It was now time to get into her position. She laid on her side, allowing the left strap to slide down slightly, her left leg overlapping the other just a tad, and began to stride her index along her curvacious figure.

"Damn, it's freezing." She easily distinguished his voice as he came closer to his bedroom and then, her time to shine was now, he flipped the switched. "Hi-Hi-Hinata...wh-wh-what are you doing here?" He was in complete shock, his cheeks flared red, and she could easily tell he liked what he saw.

"I-I was waiting for you..._Naruto_." She said erotically. She then grinned and narrowed her eyes.

"B-b-but why?" He was completely dumbfounded and nervous beyond all hell, but a quick scan of his body, he was definitely excited.

"I wanted to spend my Christmas with you Naruto," she paused and with a giggle she added, "That is if you'll have me?" She said seductively, suddenly rising from her position and slowly approaching him, a slight sway her her walk. "I-I thought," She blushed intensely, "that you would like some company, and...I-I wanted to be with you nonetheless. This is a special day, no one should be alone, not even you Naruto." she said with a smile.

"I-in that outfit?" He said shocked.

"You...you don't like it?" She said taken back, a mere ploy in her mind just to see his reaction, "Is it because you don't find me attractive?" She had to prod his mind with this newly found sex appeal she had over him. She then turned and covered her face, seemingly upset.

"W-w-wait that's not what I meant. You're," Naruto gasped, "Absolutely amazing." He found himself trailing her curves she so graciously held, from the way her toned legs and thighs filled her stockings to her well rounded ass.

He fell for it, she was cheering loudly in her mind, but she would have to keep her act up, she slowly turned to face him, "You really think so?" She asked innocently.

"Think? I know so." He said smiling widely with a the cutest shade of red she had ever seen. She could only giggle.

"It means so much to me, to hear you say that." She said suddenly with a smile.

"It..it does?" He said suddenly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I hold a compliment from you in high regard?" She blushed. His eyes trailing over her form.

"Well...I'd figure someone like you wouldn't hold something like that so," He suddenly found himself at a loss for words. She then closed the small space in between them, and embraced him.

"Don't ever think that Naruto," she said smiling staring deeply into his sapphire pools.

"But," He started but found her index placed on his lips.

She shook her head, "I don't want you ever thinking that. To me, you're the most amazing man I've ever known. Someone whose always strong and fearless, someone never gives up on anyone or anything he truly cares for or believes in. To me, you're the most remarkable person I've ever known." She said sincerely. And almost instinctively, she softly met his lips with hers, in a loving kiss.

"Hinata," He said softly.

"Forgive me," She said nestling her head into his chest.

"For...for what?" He asked.

"Doing something so...profound." She said then hung her head down, "Since the war had ended, I found myself eagerly awaiting your answer to me, but instead I awaited patiently. I wanted you to get to know me, to see if...we had a chance." She said a bit saddened.

"That day, when I tried my best to save you from Pain, the day I told you my most treasured secret." She said, his eyes widening, she smiled weakly, "My love...for you. The more time I spent with you, the more I cherished you. I wanted to be with you, walk with you everyday, and always hoping, you would do the same. As time went by, up until now, I was still awaiting your answer but it never came." She could feel herself wanting to cry, but her will to drive it back still held but was rapidly diminishing.

"So I came up with the idea of showing you how I really feel, to prove myself to you. I figured maybe you didn't believe me when I spoke what my heart was aching to tell you." She said.

Naruto hung his head down, "But why me? I don't get it. I'm not worth it."

"That's not true at all." She spoke lifting his chin, "Do you realize how many lives you saved? All the ninja who got to return home to their loved ones? All the children that were fortunate enough to have their parents return to them with open arms? You brought peace by eliminating a common enemy, by showing everyone around you, that ninja were not just tools of war, that everyone could live in peace." She smiled.

"To me, I've liked you ever since we were young. All the times you tried your best and never let those around you get you down. I've loved you ever since the academy, and I've never stopped." Her voice wavering, a faint smile, and tears beginning to well up as he delved further into her eyes, "Please, for just this one night, let me show you, how much you mean to me."

"Hinata," He mumbled as he leaned into her, kissing her soft and tender lips once more, she herself a bit drawn back by his sudden action as tears began to fall freely from her eyes. He straightened himself out, wrapping his arms around her waist, and drew her in closer. She had willingly confessed to him again, going so far to pour her heart out once more, to finally try and make him see how much he meant to her, but why would she wear something so...sexy, something straight out of a Icha-Icha book?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and paced back towards his bed. She shifted her weight to his mattress, willingly fall onto it, still locked in a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance, she graciously allowed it. She could feel the ever vicious battle within her mouth against his tongue before breaking away for air. Her cheeks flushed with red still, "I love you so much...Naruto."

Naruto could feel his chest pounding, his eyes welling up with emotion, no one had done this for him, never. He constantly felt this immense yearning for her, her kiss, her touch...her love. He panted softly, "I love you too, Hinata." He had finally said it, after many months of them, her time and meaning won her the battle against whomever else he had in mind. She smiled.

***LEMON ALERT***

"I'm...so happy." She wanted to cry, but this was their night, there would be no sense in ruining a special night for the both of them. She lightly grasped his hand, slid it underneath the camisole, and underneath her bra. His hand freely feeling her round, well endowed chest. She motioned his hand to lightly massage, his hand willingly did so, allowing soft moans to escape her lips. Naruto leant further towards her, kissing her softly, reaching underneath the camisole and unclasping her bra. He then lifted her camisole up and over her head, discarding it on the floor. He could only stare at her flawless chest.

She blushed furiously as his eyes trailed every inch, every curve, every detail of her voluptuous form. He suddenly leaned over, taking her right breast in his hand, and taking her nipple into his mouth. A sharp gasp escaping her lips as he sucked and nibbled upon her now erect nipple. "Naruto," she moaned, then she taking his left hand and caressed her other breast allowing both her mounds to feel equal amount of pleasure he was giving her. He then switched to the other, equally distributing his attention.

She reveled in his attention to her chest, finding herself wanting, no needing more of him. As he leaned backward, giving her some space. She grasped the zipper of his jacket, and slid it down, and quickly lifted his undershirt that covered his well toned chest and muscles. Her fingers traced along his arms, and her lips brushing against his skin sending shivers down the Uzuamki's spine. She then began to suck hard on the nape of his neck, all the while her hands teasing her beloved's muscle before sliding her hand below his waist, her index tracing over his bulge.

Hinata easily switched spots with him, herself now on top kissing him furiously, her legs straddling his waist, grinding against his manhood, teasing him furiously. "Hinata," He moaned, she trailed kisses down the side of his neck to his nape, and lightly bit causing him to cringe in delight. Her teeth sending waves of delight through his body, before sucking hard on his skin, then smoothing the skin with her tongue; leaving her mark.

She could only giggle at the torture she was giving him, she could see the desire in his eyes, and she was definitely sure he could see the desire in hers as well. "I'll give you something real special, my Naruto." she mumbled as she slowly unbuttoned his pants, and literally ripping them off of him leaving nothing but his boxers. She traced her lips along his shaft through the thin layer of cloth encasing his protruding manhood, giving the shaft a light nip. She then slid her hands up to the rim of her lover's boxers and slid them down revealing is erection.

She lightly grasped his member and allowing her hand to slide up and down his length, making him wince and groan. She measured him with her eyes, 'Seven inches'. She could definitely see the amount of 'pain' she was causing him by her torture, and decided to further relieve him of the atrocity.

She bent further down and began to run her tongue from the hilt of his shaft all the way to the tip were her tongue flicked and danced around his head. "Hinata," He moaned, just before she took him into her mouth. She easily noticed his breathing had become a tad sharper during her fellatio. As her tongue danced along his shaft, his member literally being sucked dry by the Hyuga deviant as she bobbed her head slowly up and down his length. Naruto could feel his mind going wild as his hips began to participate to further explore Hinata's mouth. She relaxed her muscles and managed to fit him to the brink of her throat and as she began the second attempt, he finally released his seed into her hungry mouth. She closed her eyes, swallowing each and every drop that he spilt. The taste of his seed being bittersweet, reveling in the accomplishment she just gave her love.

"I hope your not done," she whispered in his ear.

He chuckled, "Far from it, remember I do have the most stamina." That statement, she knew definitely held truth. He quickly flipped them over, to his now overbearing dominance. The garter belt that held her stockings, the straps suddenly becoming unhooked, allowing the garter to be removed. He clenched the rim of it between his teeth and slid it down past her thighs, down her legs, and finally completely off.

She giggled as he held the garter belt in his mouth, perking his brows a few times before quickly turning his head with enough momentum to 'toss' the garter belt from his now unclenched teeth. He then slowly slid down her panties, "I didn't just learn new jutsu from Pervy sage you know." He chuckled, as her naked sex was left bare. He lowered himself, allowing his lips to brush her clit, he felt her legs quiver, as he placed a light kiss on her entrance before lapping his tongue over her pink nub. Within an instant, her body jerked from the sudden euphoria.

He watched her expression as his tongue slightly penetrating her, just enough to lap over her inner walls. Her scent enough, let alone her moans, were just enough to make him to go wild, but still he kept his composure, but that didn't mean his tongue had to. As he resumed lapping over her clit, he took his middle finger and circled around her naval. As he took her nub into his mouth lightly sucking on it and also carefully fondling it with his teeth all the while having one finger easily slide in and out of her wet sex.

She couldn't help but lose herself in Naruto's treatment of her womanhood, his rapid lapping of her pink nub, the ease of his finger penetrating her pussy, her mind was being driven wild. Her legs as if acting on their own began to tighten around his head, her hands intertwining with his golden locks, her nails scraping against his scalp as he furiously worked her.

"You taste wonderfully," He commented lustfully, before deciding to drive her to the brink by thrusting his tongue backing into her, savoring every ounce of her nectar that fell onto his tongue, within that instant, her back arched, and her grip tightened on his hair as he brought her to the first climax. She panted heavily as he rose up from her abdominal area. Her cheeks now flushed more than ever, she kissed him hungrily as he pressed back.

He lowered himself at her entrance, and looked up at her, "Hinata, are you-" He started before she kissed him lovingly once more.

"You're the only one I want, my Naruto." She said, he could only smile at her. Both of them knew that the first time was always painful, but that would soon fade into something they would both know would be the most pleasurable experience.

As he positioned his tip right at her entrance, her hand intertwined with his, he eased himself into her, Hinata giving a low grunt, and with one swift thrust, shattered her virginity. Her mouth and eyes shot open over the sudden pain, as Naruto quickly brought her into a loving kiss, his lower half remaining absolutely still. Within a moment's passing, she gave him the notion to continue.

Slowly and surely he eased himself in and out of her. Her beautiful face that ached with pain now being overwhelmed with love and a sense of euphoria. His pace quickened slightly as they both passionately kissed as he thrusted. She moaned into his mouth, before suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Naruto," she moaned as her arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back as he thrusted into her wet pussy. Naruto could feel her walls tightening around him, wanting him to drive it deeper into her, her moans no longer soft but increasing in volume with each individual thrust. "Harder! Faster!" She screamed as he obeyed her commands, his thrusts began to increase their pace, and his intrusion delving ever further into her, consistently hitting her _spot_.

Naruto could barely contain himself as he fucked her tight pussy with all his vigor, his hormonal frustration being relieved. He briefly stopped and pulled out of her. "Naruto what ar-AH!" She screamed as he lifted her up off the bed, having a firm grip on her ass, pinned her against the wall, and reinserted himself. Her eyes shooting open by the sudden act and welcome. Her arms and legs wrapping around him instinctively. With each of his thrusts resulted in a small thump against the drywall, that is until Naruto decided to pump faster, and thrust harder. She couldn't contain the volume of her voice anymore, finally started screaming his name, commanding him to make her his forever.

He could feel himself begin to peak and with Hinata's ever tightening walls around his member, she was also close at hand. He repositioned her off the wall and back onto the bed, giving himself a bit more leverage, and pounded further.

"Where should I-?" Naruto asked between each thrust.

"Inside me, I want to feel your seed fill me! Let's come together!" She panted, as she soon reached her climax and him shortly after. She could easily feel his seed showering her inner walls and overwhelming her womb. He quickly caught himself from collapsing on top of her. They both heaving, Naruto still inside of her but soon slowly drawing himself out. Her pussy overflown with his semen.

She laid there stunned upon what her and her dream love had just finished, she had finally became one with him. She willingly gave him the most precious thing a woman could give to the one she loved. She could feel his seed slowly pouring from her entrance as she looked over and saw Naruto panting heavily.

She slowly etched herself close, and snuggled next to him.

***END OF LEMON***

"That was...amazing." she commented with a smile. She still couldn't believe what they had just done. Naruto looked over at her and smiled. He then embraced her close, sweetly kissing her forehead, while resting his head on the pillow. Hinata herself, blushed upon her lover's action and with a giggle, she kissed his lips softly to which he replied lovingly.

"I love you...my gorgeous Hinata." He said softly.

'He thinks I'm gorgeous!' Her thoughts shouted to which she replied with a smile, "I love you too, my handsome Naruto."

He then got up, quickly turned his light off, and crawled back into bed with Hinata, resting on her bosom, and wrapped his arms around her. With a smile, "Goodnight my Princess."

To her response she giggled, "Sweet dreams, my Prince." Was the last thing he heard before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Morning came all too quickly for the young couple, Hinata awoke with Naruto still resting soundly on her chest, his arms wrapped around her in a comfortable hold to which she was thrilled to awake in. Not through the night he had never release his grip, he held her throughout the night as she did the same. She lightly kissed his forehead, "I'll never leave you, Naruto." She said softly, kissing his forehead.

His response was, "And I will always be with you, Hinata." Sounds like he's awake. He then met her gave to find sun shining in through his window on his lavender eyed goddess. "Merry Christmas, Hinata." He said kissing her softly.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Naruto."

He chuckled, "I did get you something," He stated.

"Oh?" She replied surprised.

He reached over for his pants that she had discarded the night before, and in his pocket was a small bag, and as she studied it, it was the grayish box she had seen yesterday. "Whose this for?" She asked.

"It's for you of course." He smiled widely.

"But yesterday you said-"

"I said it was for someone very special, and a gift from the bottom of my heart." He smiled warmly, "That someone is you. It was intended for you to begin with." She blushed and realized she had gotten worked up for nothing, but she didn't regret her actions one bit.

"Merry Christmas Hinata Hyuga." He said handing her the small box. She slowly grasped the box, and flipped it open to find a golden necklace and attached to it was a red swirl, his signature. "It's the symbol of my lost clan." She raised her head at his statement, "The Red Whirlpool." He added.

She began to feel herself become overwhelmed with joy, "Will you put it on for me?" she asked.

"Sure." As she turned around, she lifted her hair and he slid the necklace around her neck and finally clasping it into it's hoop. He then wrapped his arms behind her, and rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling closer to her than ever.

She snuggled into his embrace and smiled, 'Naruto, I promise to always be here for you, to love you til the end. This is my gift to you.' She couldn't help but feel that victory was in order for the occurrence, as she turned and kissed her beloved softly, as her lips reveled in the moment, the first five seconds of _Victory Fanfare_ echoed in her mind, definitely a victory to behold.

**FIN**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well that was a lengthy one-shot eh? Well R&R, please no flames. And I hope you guys enjoyed the story just as much as I did writing/typing it. I will admit the lemon was a bit lengthy and it did get fluffy towards the end, but I still like how it turned out.

After reviewing it several times over, I believe it to be in great condition, at least I hope so. Merry Christmas! Also I had to add the Victory Fanfare thing, just had to. Sorry if it killed it. I also shared some the same gift in this story as the second one I posted, I liked the idea that much.


End file.
